


Like father like son

by dino_nuggets_are_life



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: This Is Sad, get ya tissues ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dino_nuggets_are_life/pseuds/dino_nuggets_are_life
Summary: If harry was the DADA teacher
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Like father like son

Harry stood, a smile crossing his face as he watched his godson move toward the front of the line, full of children eager to produce their very own Patronus'. "don't be shy teddy, show us what you've got." harry smiled, leaning against his desk. Teddy inhaled, pulling his wand from his pocket, murmuring incantations as a large wolf appeared, running happily around the room. Harry's breathing hitched, tears filling his eyes as he fell to the floor, openly sobbing for all to see. Everyone but teddy paused, staring at him in confusion, the blue-haired boy knelt neck to his godfather with a small sad smile. He offered a bit of chocolate to him, "eat, It'll make you feel better." Harry got up, composing himself, eating the chocolate quietly. "You're so much like your father teddy, so much."

\--FiN

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a headcanon I saw
> 
> comments & kudos appreciated


End file.
